Precious
by Faychimen
Summary: "Kau adalah wanita pertama dan terakhir yang kucintai. Aku mencintaimu." / Completed / BTS FanFiction / VKook / Taehyung x GS! Jungkook
1. Prologue

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prologue : About Taehyung**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

30 Desember 1995, kelahiran Kim Taehyung.

Lebih tepatnya― Hari, tanggal, bulan, dan tahun yang sangat dibenci Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Precious, a BTS FanFiction**

 **Disclaimer : BTS © God, Story © Faychimen**

 **Cast : GS! Jungkook, Seokjin, Namjoon, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung**

 **Pairing : VKook, YoonMin, NamJin**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Angst, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warning : Typo(s), OOC, AU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung tumbuh dikelilingi dengan dikelilingi oleh wanita. Selalu, dicintai.

Mengesampingkan fakta bahwa para wanita yang selalu mencintai Taehyung, ketimbang Taehyung mencintai mereka.

Atau, bisakah dikatakan bahwa Taehyung mencintai dan membenci wanita disaat bersamaan?

Mengingat wanita yang paling disayangi Taehyung yang berubah menjadi seseorang yang paling dibencinya. Taehyung bersumpah demi apapun ia tidak akan pernah melupakan ketika ibunya mencampakkan dirinya dan juga ayahnya. Sebelum akhirnya ayahnya meninggal dan akhirnya Taehyung diadopsi oleh keluarga sepupunya, Kim Seokjin.

Taehyung membenci ibunya. Taehyung membenci segala sesuatu tentang ibunya.

Bahkan ia membenci hari dimana ibunya memberikan kehidupan kepadanya, hari kelahirannya. Karena sejak ibunya meninggalkannya, ia tidak pernah lagi merayakan ulang tahunnya.

 **.**

Di saat bersamaan, Taehyung menyukai bagaimana para wanita mencintainya. Karenanya, ia tak punya alasan untuk menolak.

Menjalin hubungan dengan lebih dari satu wanita dalam waktu bersamaan. Tentu saja, tidak semua hubungan Taehyung merupakan hubungan romantis. Karena sejujurnya, Taehyung tidak benar-benar mencintai mereka.

Taehyung terus menjalani hubungan palsu dengan perasaan palsunya, hingga kini ia melanjutkan kuliah di sebuah universitas yang sama dengan Seokjin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 1

Taehyung bahkan tak ingat kapan pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 : About Jungkook**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Taetae~ Bagaimana harimu di universitas?" Sambut Seokjin saat Taehyung baru saja pulang dari kampus.

"Jin-hyung― Aku sudah hampir sebulan kuliah, dan kau terus menanyakan hal yang sama."

Memang tahun ini Taehyung baru saja lulus dari sekolah menengah dan melanjutkan kuliah di universitas yang sama dengan Seokjin, sebagai seniornya.

"Hehe. Padahal rasanya baru saja kemarin kau lulus sekolah menengah." Ujar Seokjin menyenggol Taehyung dengan menggunakan sikunya. Taehyung hanya tertawa kecil merespon tingkah sepupunya yang layaknya saudara kandungnya sendiri. Taehyung bersyukur ia memiliki Seokjin, sebagai keluarganya yang paling menyayanginya, selain orang tua Seokjin.

"Ah ya, Jin-hyung― Akhir pekan ini, kami akan menonton di bioskop. Apa kau mau ikut juga? Sepertinya Namjoon juga ikut."

"Benarkah? Aku ikut, aku ikut~ Aku merindukan Namjoon, sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya~" Seokjin langsung tersenyum lebar saat Taehyung menyebut nama Namjoon.

"Sudah lama apanya? Baru saja kemarin bertemu―"

Seokjin memang selalu bersikap antusias begini setiap ada hal yang menyangkut Namjoon, teman sekelas Taehyung saat masih berada di sekolah menengah, sekaligus― Ehm, kekasih Seokjin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari yang ditunggu akhirnya tiba.

Seokjin masuk kedalam kamar Taehyung tanpa mengetuk pintu dan langsung duduk di pinggir ranjang, menatap Taehyung yang kini tengah bersiap-siap.

"Tentang hari ini― Hanya kalian bertiga dan Namjoon?" Bertiga― Yang dimaksud Seokjin adalah, Taehyung dengan Jimin dan Hoseok. Mereka bertiga sudah berteman dekat sejak sekolah menengah, bahkan kini mereka memilih universitas yang sama, meskipun dengan jurusan yang berbeda.

Taehyung membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap Seokjin sekilas, "Tidak." Jawab Taehyung singkat sebelum akhirnya kembali berujar,"Hoseok mengajak seorang perempuan juga. Entahlah."

Seokjin sudah mengerti dengan sikap Taehyung yang begini. Taehyung selalu beranggapan setiap perempuan selalu menggilainya, dan Taehyung sama sekali tidak bisa menolak. Mengingat seberapa banyak kekasih Taehyung hingga kini.

"Jadi, ada Hoseok dan Jimin.. Biar kutebak, Yoongi juga datang?" Yoongi, kekasih Jimin, sekaligus teman sekampus Seokjin. Kini Seokjin mengerti alasan Taehyung mengajaknya. Taehyung tak pernah akur dengan Yoongi, meskipun Seokjin berteman baik dengan Yoongi sekalipun.

 **.**

Siang hari telah menjelang. Taehyung dan Seokjin akhirnya tiba di sebuah kafe tempat pertemuan yang sudah mereka janjikan sebelumnya, yang kemudian mereka disapa oleh Jimin dan Namjoon yang sudah tiba lebih dulu. Jangan lupakan Yoongi yang duduk tepat disebelah Jimin, menatap sinis kearah Taehyung.

Seokjin segera mengambil posisi duduk disebelah Namjoon, disusul dengan Taehyung yang duduk disebelah Seokjin setelahnya.

"Jadi, dimana Hoseok dan―" Taehyung bahkan belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ketika yang ditunggu sudah tiba.

"Jungkook!"

"Kookie!"

Taehyung sedikit kebingungan saat Namjoon dan Jimin menyapa err― Perempuan yang berdiri disamping Hoseok.

"Kalian saling mengenal?"

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja kami saling mengenal." Ujar Jimin, membuat Taehyung semakin bingung. Bagaimana bisa teman-temannya mengenal perempuan yang tak dikenal Taehyung?

"Whoa, tunggu dulu, Tae. Jangan bilang kau tak mengingat Jungkook?" Ujar Namjoon kemudian. "Jungkook sekelas dengan kita saat kelas 1, bodoh!"

"Ketika kelas 2, ia pindah keluar kota dan sekarang ia baru saja kembali dan― Ehm, siapa sangka sekarang ia berpacaran dengan Hoseok?" Timpal Jimin. Jimin dan Namjoon tertawa kecil, disusul dengan Jungkook yang juga ikut tertawa, meskipun lebih terdengar seperti tawa yang dipaksakan.

"Kalian ini―" Hoseok kemudian beranjak menarik sebuah kursi, mempersilakan Jungkook duduk terlebih dahulu, kemudian duduk disebelahnya. "Kami tak berpacaran, sebenarnya." Jelas Hoseok, disahuti dengan anggukan Jungkook.

"Terserah saja. Ngomong-ngomong, Kookie, kau semakin cantik saja ya~" Jimin sedikit menggoda Jungkook, disaat bersamaan terdengar helaan nafas Yoongi. Setelahnya Jimin segera menoleh kearah Yoongi, "Hei, aku hanya bercanda, hyung~"

"Tak usah hiraukan Jimin, Jungkook. Walaupun yang dikatakannya memang benar, aku bahkan hampir tak mengenalimu." Jelas Namjoon, "Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kabarmu?"

 **.**

Suasana di kafe menjadi riuh karena kehebohan sekumpulan manusia ini. Jimin dan Namjoon masih sibuk memperebutkan perhatian Jungkook, dengan Hoseok yang sedari tadi berusaha membuat kedua temannya agar diam, Jin dan Yoongi yang bercakap-cakap, sementara Taehyung sedari tadi hanyut dalam lamunannya dan menatap Jungkook dalam diam.

Taehyung masih memikirkan penjelasan Namjoon sebelumnya. Bagaimana ia bisa melupakan sosok Jungkook? Ia begitu yakin bahwa ia tak pernah bertemu dengan Jungkook sebelumnya. Meskipun jujur saja, Taehyung memang menyadari sesuatu yang tak asing dari Jungkook, entah apa pun itu. Yang lebih penting, Jungkook jelas-jelas tidak melirik kearahnya sedikitpun, meskipun ia sedari tadi menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan intens. Baru kali ini ada perempuan yang sanggup tak menatapnya sedikitpun.

Hidangan demi hidangan yang sudah mereka pesan sebelumnya akhirnya tiba, membuat keributan mereka mulai meredam.

"Oh ya, bagaimana dengan kekasihmu, Tae?" Hoseok berujar disela menikmati parfait pesanannya, membuat beberapa mata memandang kearah Taehyung, seolah ingin mendengar jawaban juga.

"Tak ada perubahan." Taehyung berkata jujur, meskipun ia tahu bahwa jawabannya membuat Yoongi mendecak karenanya. Jawabannya menjelaskan semuanya, mereka semua yang berada ditempat tersebut kecuali Jungkook, langsung mengerti jawaban Taehyung.

"Sebaiknya kau segera mengakhirinya, Tae."

"Kau tidak mencintai mereka, kan?"

"Kau tidak pernah berniat untuk serius dengan salah satunya?"

Komentar demi komentar mereka lancarkan kepada Taehyung, agar setidaknya Taehyung menjalin hubungan serius dengan satu perempuan saja. Tapi hal tersebut tergolong mustahil bagi Taehyung, yang ia yakini bahwa ia sama sekali tak mencintai semua kekasihnya. Karena selama ini, ia tak pernah memperjuangkan seorang perempuan. Para perempuan itu yang selalu mengejarnya terlebih dahulu dan memujanya, sementara Taehyung sama sekali tak bisa menolak. Beberapa perempuan yang mengetahui bahwa Taehyung memiliki banyak kekasih hanya memiliki dua kemungkinan; memutuskan Taehyung dan berpisah, atau merelakan dirinya menjadi satu dari sekian banyak kekasih Taehyung.

"Tapi mereka mencintaiku." Jawaban singkat Taehyung kemudian membuat Yoongi menghempaskan gelasnya dengan kasar.

"Sebaiknya kita bergegas, kita mau menonton kan?" Ujar Yoongi dengan suara beratnya, yang kemudian membuat atmosfir diantara mereka berubah menjadi mencekam. Hingga akhirnya mereka menghabiskan seluruh hidangan masing-masing dan beranjak menuju bioskop.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Berakhir dengan mereka yang kemudian berpencar karena perbedaan pendapat saat memutuskan film apa yang akan mereka tonton. Seokjin yang bersikeras untuk menonton film anak-anak, Jimin yang bersikeras untuk menonton film romantis, dan Taehyung yang bersikeras untuk menonton film action.

Maka mereka memutuskan untuk menonton film yang berbeda, daripada terus berdebat seperti ini. Namjoon yang tentu saja menemani Seokjin, Yoongi dengan Jimin, dan Taehyung dengan Hoseok dan Jungkook. Setelah film berakhir, mereka berjanjian untuk menemui satu sama lain didepan bioskop.

 **.**

"Ah, sial. Bangkunya sudah banyak yang dipesan."

"Hei, hei. Ada dua bangku kosong disini, Hoseok." Taehyung menunjuk kearah dua bangku yang dimaksud.

"Lalu, Jungkook bagaimana?"

"Ah, benar juga." Taehyung hampir saja lupa bahwa Jungkook bersama mereka.

"Tak apa kalau begitu, didepannya ada satu bangku kosong. Kita disini saja." Setelahnya Hoseok langsung memesan tiket untuk mereka bertiga dan segera masuk kedalam studio.

Ketika mereka masuk kedalam studio yang dimaksud, baru saja Taehyung menyadari bahwa bangku sendiri itu diperuntukkan Hoseok, sementara Taehyung duduk berdua dengan Jungkook.

Ia tak pernah merasa secanggung ini sebelumnya. Bukannya tak pernah menonton bioskop dengan kekasihnya, hanya saja biasanya kekasihnya selalu cerewet dan mengajaknya bicara. Terlebih lagi, ini pertama kalinya ia menonton film action dengan perempuan. Bahkan tadinya Taehyung sempat mengira bahwa Jungkook akan memilih film romantis, seperti pilihan perempuan pada dasarnya.

Berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana, Taehyung meraih popcorn miliknya dan menyodorkannya kearah Jungkook, "K-kau mau?"

"Ah ya, terimakasih." Jungkook menerima tawaran popcorn milik Taehyung sebelum akhirnya bertanya, "Kau kenapa?"

"Apanya yang kenapa?" Tanya Taehyung, matanya masih tertuju pada tangan mungil Jungkook yang menggenggam beberapa popcorn.

"Tatapanmu sejak di kafe tadi― Mengerikan." Jawab Jungkook disela tawa kecilnya, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk diam karena film sudah akan dimulai. Sementara Taehyung masih bertanya-tanya karena perempuan disebelahnya sama sekali tidak terpesona dengannya, atau apapun itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siapa sangka, Taehyung langsung mengakrabkan diri dengan Jungkook setelah film berakhir. Mereka tak hentinya membahas film yang baru saja mereka saksikan. Bahkan mereka keluar dari bioskop tanpa menunggu Hoseok yang masih berada di kamar mandi.

"Whoa, kau langsung dekat dengan Kookie?" Jimin yang keluar dari bioskop bersamaan dengan mereka menatap Taehyung dan menghernyitkan dahinya, "Kau tak berniat untuk memacarinya juga kan?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh? Aish, bicara apa kau ini." Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Jangan bercanda, Jungkook bahkan tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan pada dirinya sama sekali, bagaimana bisa mereka berpacaran? Lagipula, ini kali pertama Taehyung menemukan perempuan yang tidak tertarik padanya, terlebih lagi perempuan kali ini ternyata memiliki selera yang bagus― Dalam menonton film, tentunya.

Mereka langsung dihadapkan dengan Seokjin dan Namjoon yang ternyata sudah berada diluar bioskop terlebih dahulu. "Yo, dimana Hoseok dan Yoongi-hyung?"

"Yoongi-hyung masih di kamar mandi. Dan kedua orang ini sepertinya terlalu sibuk untuk menyadari bahwa Hoseok juga masih di kamar mandi." Celoteh Jimin kemudian.

Namun memang benar yang dikatakan Jimin, Taehyung benar-benar melupakan keberadaan Hoseok saat ia sedang berbincang dengan Jungkook.

"Bagaimana film kalian?" Ujar Taehyung berusaha untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Menyenangkan! Benar kan, Joonie?" Seokjin memekik riang kemudian memeluk lengan Namjoon, sementara Namjoon hanya mengiyakan sembari menguap. Mereka langsung mengetahui bahwa Namjoon tertidur saat film berlangsung. "Bagaimana dengan kalian?"

"Yah, filmnya―" Belum sempat Jimin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba saja Yoongi dan Hoseok keluar dari bioskop bersamaan.

"Menunggu lama?" Ujar Yoongi kemudian dijawab dengan gelengan pelan Jimin.

 **.**

Setelahnya mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan, sebelum akhirnya mereka menyadari bahwa sore hari telah menjelang.

Hoseok memutuskan untuk segera pulang, mengingat ia memiliki beberapa urusan yang harus ia selesaikan. Sementara Yoongi dan Jimin memutuskan untuk berpencar dengan Namjoon dan Seokjin, melanjutkan 'kencan' mereka. Taehyung baru saja akan segera pulang, jika saja Hoseok tidak meminta tolong padanya untuk mengantar Jungkook terlebih dahulu.

 **.**

Baru saja beberapa langkah mereka berjalan berdua, Taehyung sudah merasa begitu canggung. Apa yang harus dikatakannya untuk memecah keheningan? Ia terus berpikir keras untuk mendapatkan bahan pembicaraan sebelum akhirnya Jungkook yang terlebih dahulu mengeluarkan suara.

"Hei kau tak apa? Kau terlihat aneh."

"Hah? Oh, tidak. Tidak apa." Jawab Taehyung.

Jungkook hanya menghela nafas saat mendengar jawaban Taehyung, sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Kau tak perlu bersikap seperti ini. Santai saja, kalau bersamaku. Kau boleh menganggapku laki-laki, kalau kau mau."

Taehyung sedikit tercengang dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Jungkook. Baru kali ini ada perempuan yang berkata seperti itu padanya.

"Oke, apapun itu, aku hanya sedikit bingung. Kau berbeda dengan perempuan lainnya yang pernah kutemui." Ujar Taehyung. Jungkook hanya tertawa kecil kemudian, membuat Taehyung tanpa sadar tersenyum saat menatap wajah Jungkook.

"Oh ya, apa kau benar-benar tak mengingatku?" Tanya Jungkook saat menyadari Taehyung tengah menatapnya.

"Euh.. Maaf.." Memang, Taehyung merasa tidak asing dengan sesuatu di wajah Jungkook, walaupun ia tak begitu yakin apa itu.

"Wajar saja kalau kau tidak ingat. Sudah dua tahun lebih kita tidak bertemu dan― Aku tahu kau orang populer, pasti mudah bagimu untuk melupakan seseorang." Jelas Jungkook, sedikit menghernyitkan dahinya. Taehyung dapat menyadari bahwa Jungkook sedikit kecewa dengan jawabannya tersebut.

"Yang jelas, kita memang pernah saling mengenal sebelumnya kan?" Taehyung menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya sendiri.

Jungkook tersenyum kemudian mengangguk pelan, "Dulu kau memanggilku dengan sebutan 'babi'."

"HAH?!" Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya kemudian, membulatkan matanya, pikirannya membawanya mengingat masalalu.

"Mengingat sesuatu, hm?"

Kini ia mengingatnya, perempuan disampingnya ini adalah satu dari sekian banyaknya perempuan di kelas Taehyung saat baru saja memasuki sekolah menengah. Satu-satunya perempuan yang sama sekali tidak tertarik pada lelaki, terutama Taehyung. Satu-satunya perempuan yang mencintai makanan lebih dari apapun. Taehyung tidak terkejut hanya karena ia mengingat Jungkook secara tiba-tiba. Yang membuatnya terkejut adalah, Jungkook dimasa sekolah menengah adalah sosok perempuan gendut, pendek, dan berkacamata. Alasan mengapa Taehyung menyebutnya dengan sebutan 'babi'.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala berkali-kali, tak percaya dengan penampilannya kini yang berubah begitu drastis. Tak bisa dikatakan cantik, namun tak jelek juga. Namun perubahan tentu saja terlihat jelas. Kini penampilan Jungkook dengan rambut sebahu, hidung mancungnya, tubuh langsing yang termasuk tinggi untuk ukuran perempuan. Benar-benar berbeda dengan seseorang dimasa lalu yang disebutnya 'babi'. Satu-satunya yang tak berubah hanyalah gigi kelincinya yang tak asing bagi Taehyung.

"Aku.. Aku tak menyangka babi bisa berubah menjadi kelinci dalam waktu sesingkat itu." Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya, pangling. Sementara Jungkook hanya tertawa renyah.

Setelahnya mereka melanjutkan perjalanan lagi dengan perbincangan yang tak lagi terasa canggung. Jarak rumah Jungkook cukup jauh sebenarnya, namun dengan perbincangan mereka membuat jarak tak lagi berarti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seokjin tiba di rumah hampir larut. Setibanya di rumah, ia langsung bergegas menuju kamar Taehyung. Pintu yang dibuka secara tiba-tiba mengagetkan Taehyung yang masih terjaga, terlebih lagi Seokjin yang tiba-tiba tertawa.

"Aku tak percaya kau melupakan gadis babi-mu!"

"Aish, hyung―" Taehyung mengacak surainya kemudian. Ia baru saja menyadari dulu ketika masih di sekolah menengah, ia sering menceritakan kepada Seokjin tentang teman sekelasnya yang lebih tertarik dengan makanan ketimbang pesona dirinya.

"Tapi dia tak terlihat seperti babi, menurutku. Kau terlalu berlebihan." Timpal Seokjin, masih sedikit tertawa disela kalimatnya.

"Memang. Dulu dia tidak seperti itu, hyung! Percayalah!"

"Setidaknya dia tak terlalu buruk jika dibandingkan dengan kekasihmu yang lain. Dia cukup manis." Ujar Seokjin mengacak surai Taehyung kemudian.

Nah, itu dia. Daripada 'cantik', kata yang lebih tepat untuk mendeskripsikan Jungkook adalah 'manis'.

Taehyung masih saja melamun ketika Seokjin mencuri kesempatan untuk melirik ke layar handphone Taehyung yang berada di genggamannya.

"Wow! Mengerikan sekali, raja playboy satu ini!" Menyadari bahwa Seokjin mengintip layar handphonenya yang memang sebelumnya ia gunakan untuk mengirim pesan singkat kepada Jungkook, Taehyung langsung mematikan handphonenya.

Seokjin mengambil posisi untuk duduk di sebelah Taehyung yang tengah duduk di atas ranjangnya, kemudian menepuk pundaknya, "Aku tahu, kau merasa Jungkook itu berbeda kan?" Taehyung mengerti dengan perkataan Seokjin, namun ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Kalau iya, ku harap kau tidak memperlakukannya seperti kekasihmu yang lain." Sesaat setelah melanjutkan kalimatnya, Seokjin beranjak dan keluar dari kamar Taehyung. "Selamat tidur, Tae~"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung bangun terlambat pada pagi harinya, beruntung Seokjin mau mengantarnya dengan mobil, memperkecil kemungkinannya untuk terlambat. Pada hari itu Seokjin memiliki jadwal kuliah siang, jadi ia tak perlu terburu-buru seperti Taehyung sekarang ini.

Setibanya di universitas, Taehyung melangkahkan kaki terburu-buru. Meskipun ia sama sekali tidak terbilang terlambat. Hanya saja, seseorang memintanya untuk datang cepat hari ini. Hampir saja Taehyung mencapai ruang kelasnya, ia menabrak seseorang yang tengah membawa tumpukan buku hingga tumpukan buku yang sebelumnya ia rangkul berjatuhan begitu saja. Refleks Taehyung langsung berlutut dan meraih satu persatu buku, "Ah, maafkan―" Kalimatnya tertahankan ketika ia menyadari bahwa sosok yang ditabraknya, adalah Jungkook.

"Oh? Aku baru tahu kalau kita satu kampus―" Kalimat yang diucapkan Jungkook kemudian berlanjut menjadi sebuah perbincangan, membuat Taehyung lupa alasannya terburu-buru sebelumnya.

Hingga akhirnya Taehyung menyadari sepasang mata menatap keduanya dengan sinis, Taehyung membalas tatapan matanya dan mereka berdua saling bertukar pandang untuk beberapa saat. Sedetik kemudian, seorang perempuan yang bertukar pandangan dengannya kini berjalan mendekat.

"Aku hanya memintamu untuk melupakan kekasihmu yang lain dan bersamaku hanya sehari saja, dan kau sudah memulai pagimu bermesraan dengan perempuan lain? Oh, siapa dia? Apakah dia mainanmu yang baru?" Sebuah tamparan keras melayang tepat di pipi Taehyung, sebelum akhirnya perempuan itu melangkah menjauh. "Kita putus."

Perlakuan dan kalimat yang sudah sering Taehyung dengar. Sudah sewajarnya Taehyung tak terkejut. Justru malah Jungkook yang terkejut atas kejadian yang sebelumnya ia saksikan. Terlebih lagi, entah mengapa kata 'mainan' yang sebelumnya diucapkan oleh perempuan tadi sedikit mengganggunya.

"Abaikan saja, yang tadi. Sebaiknya kita segera masuk, kelas akan segera dimulai."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kelas sudah berakhir dan Taehyung memutuskan untuk mengajak Jungkook makan siang. "Sebagai permintaan maaf karena sudah membuatmu menyaksikan adegan tak menyenangkan, bagaimana kalau kutraktir kau makan siang?"

"Hm. Boleh juga." Taehyung tertawa kecil mendengar respon positif dari Jungkook. Ia merasa senang karena setidaknya ia mengetahui satu hal yang tidak berubah dari Jungkook. Fakta bahwa perempuan dihadapannya tidak mungkin menolak makanan.

Maka kini mereka berada di sebuah restoran cepat saji. Ide untuk mengajaknya makan di kantin kampus adalah hal terburuk, mengingat mungkin saja ia akan bertemu dengan kekasihnya yang lain dan kejadian pagi tadi akan terulang lagi.

Jungkook memesan banyak sekali jenis makanan, membuat Taehyung tak bisa menghilangkan senyuman yang terpatri di wajahnya tiap kali melihat Jungkook yang begitu semangat menyantap makanannya. Namun, senyumannya langsung menghilang ketika tiba-tiba saja ia teringat akan suatu hal.

"Jungkook?" Pemilik nama menoleh kearah Taehyung yang memanggil namanya.

"Aku memikirkannya sejak tadi malam― Kau benar-benar berpacaran dengan Hoseok?" Pertanyaan Taehyung membuat Jungkook tersedak, dengan segera Taehyung menyodorkan minuman kearahnya. Setelahnya Jungkook minum terlebih dahulu sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung.

"Tidak, kami tidak berpacaran. Tapi―" Jungkook menahan kalimatnya, untuk menatap wajah Taehyung sekilas.

"Tapi?"

"― Aku pernah berpacaran dengannya. Begitulah." Saat itu Taehyung merasa sesuatu yang aneh dalam dirinya. Entah apapun itu, ia tidak mengerti.

"Lalu, kenapa kalian putus?"

"Ah― Saat itu aku menyukai orang lain dan aku merasa terlalu jahat jika aku terus membiarkannya bersamaku. Jadi aku memutuskannya. Sudahlah, lagipula itu sudah lama sekali." Jelas Jungkook, sembari melahap cheese burgernya

Taehyung terpaku. Jungkook hanya menyukai orang lain dan merasa begitu jahat kepada Hoseok. Sedangkan Taehyung menjalin hubungan dengan lebih dari satu perempuan tanpa memiliki sedikitpun perasaan terhadap mereka. Kini Taehyung merasa ia adalah orang terjahat di dunia.

".. Sudah lama? Selama apa?" Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan Taehyung keluarkan untuk mengetahui Jungkook lebih jauh. Mengingat ketidak peduliannya terhadap Jungkook semasa sekolah menengah.

"Heh. Saat masih di sekolah menengah." Suara Jungkook sedikit lucu, karena kini mulutnya dipenuhi cheese burger yang ia kunyah.

Tapi tunggu dulu, saat masih di sekolah menengah? Itu artinya ketika Jungkook belum pindah sekolah dan― Ia masih berwujud babi. Tapi, bagaimana bisa― Oh astaga. Taehyung tak dapat mempercayainya.

Sulit untuk mengakui, bahwa hubungan yang dijalin Hoseok didasari oleh sebuah ketulusan.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, aku bertemu dengan Hoseok di koridor kampus. Kami sedikit berbicara kemudian ia mengajakku untuk pergi menonton saat akhir pekan." Jungkook berujar setelah ia menelan seluruh cheese burger yang sebelumnya ia kunyah dan melanjutkannya lagi, "Walaupun ia tak mengatakannya, aku tahu bahwa ia mengajak kalian semua agar pertemuan kami tak berakhir dengan sebuah kencan canggung."

Kini Taehyung mengerti. Memang Hoseok yang semula mengajak mereka untuk menonton bersama. Mengajak mereka semua seperti itu― Dan juga ia yang membiarkan Jungkook duduk bersamanya saat di bioskop. Yah, Taehyung dapat mengerti hubungan 'mantan kekasih' yang bisa berubah menjadi secanggung itu.

Namun entah mengapa Taehyung terus bertanya dalam hati, tentang keraguannya, bahwa Hoseok masih menyimpan perasaan terhadap Jungkook. Sejujurnya, ia sedikit terusik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa hari setelahnya, Jungkook berkumpul dengan ketiga temannya di kantin kampus, seperti biasa.

Mereka yang semula sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing― Namjoon dengan handphonenya, sudah pasti sedang bertukar pesan singkat dengan Seokjin― Jimin dengan game di handphonenya― Hoseok dengan laptopnya sedang membuka sebuah situs― Dan Taehyung yang hanya menatap Hoseok, hingga akhirnya Hoseok membalas tatapannya, "Apa?"

"Hoseok, apakah kau masih menyukai Jungkook?" Pertanyaan yang terlalu berterus terang di lontarkan oleh Taehyung kepada Hoseok, membuat Hoseok kesulitan bernafas secara tiba-tiba, seperti seekor ikan yang terdampar di daratan.

"Whoa, apa? Hoseok, kau benar-benar berpacaran dengan Jungkook? Kupikir kau bergurau." Jimin menyahut, meskipun matanya masih tak teralihkan dari handphonenya.

"Ck. Itu sudah lama sekali. Kenapa tiba-tiba kalian jadi sok peduli? Padahal saat di sekolah menengah, kalian hampir tak mengenal Jungkook." Desis Hoseok kemudian.

"Oke, aku tak membantah. Aku memang hampir tak mengenal Jungkook. Aku bahkan sudah lupa bagaimana wujudnya ketika masih di sekolah menengah, sejujurnya." Timpal Namjoon, disahuti dengan anggukan Jimin.

"Apa? Kupikir hanya aku yang melupakan Jungkook―" Taehyung kini paham mengapa hanya ia yang tak melupakan Jungkook sebelumnya, sementara kedua temannya ternyata hanya berpura-pura mengenal Jungkook.

"Ketika aku mengatakan bahwa aku mengajak seorang perempuan, hanya kau yang terlihat tak peduli. Makanya aku tak memberitahukan padamu, Tae." Hoseok kembali fokus kearah layar laptopnya, sebelum akhirnya kembali berujar, "Tae, apa pendapatmu tentang Jungkook?"

"Hah? Maksudmu?"

".. Tidak. Ketahuilah bahwa hanya orang di kelas yang mau berbicara dengan Jungkook ketika sekolah menengah. Itu berarti hanya kau dan aku."

Taehyung baru menyadari bahwa Jungkook di masa sekolah menengah hampir tidak memiliki teman. Ia bahkan tak pernah melihatnya berbincang dengan teman perempuannya yang lain, mengingat seluruh perempuan di sekolah terlalu sibuk untuk menggilai seorang Taehyung. Ia selalu menyendiri, dengan hanya ditemani oleh makanan, tentunya.

Hoseok tiba-tiba saja menutup laptopnya dan berdiri, "Aku punya beberapa urusan lagi. Aku duluan, ya." Ujarnya kemudian berjalan menjauh dan menghilang dari pandangan Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menyadari bahwa Hoseok belum menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung tentang perasaannya terhadap Jungkook.

Taehyung berbaring diatas ranjangnya sembari menatap langit-langit kamar, untuk apa ia peduli terhadap perasaan seseorang? Entahlah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah berbulan-bulan berlalu. Taehyung semakin akrab dengan Jungkook. Ia bahkan lebih sering menemui Jungkook ketimbang kekasihnya yang lain. Dalam kurun waktu tersebut, Taehyung sudah putus dengan beberapa kekasihnya ketika mereka tanpa sengaja berpapasan dengan Taehyung yang tengah berduaan dengan Jungkook. Meskipun itu adalah sebuah kesalah pahaman, tentunya. Taehyung merasa lega karena setidaknya terlepas dari mereka. Tapi, kenapa ia harus merasa lega?

"1 September? Ulang tahunmu?" Tanya ketika ia menyadari alamat email Jungkook yang beserta deretan angka, 0109.

"Iya." Jawab Jungkook tersenyum kemudian, menyadari hari ulang tahunnya sudah sangat dekat, hampir seminggu lagi. "Kalau kau kapan ulang tahun?"

Taehyung sempat terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya menjawab jujur, "Entahlah. Aku tak ingin mengingatnya. Aku tak ingin merayakannya lagi."

"Eeh? Kenapa begitu? Itukan hari kelahiranmu yang diberikan oleh ibumu!"

"Justru itu, aku membenci ibuku."

Jungkook tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi diantara Taehyung dengan ibunya. Yang ia tahu pasti, tidak baik bersikap seperti itu, terlebih kepada seorang ibu yang sudah melahirkannya. "Kalau kau membenci ibumu, berarti kau membenciku juga."

"Hah? Tidak mungkin." Taehyung menggeleng, membantah ucapan Jungkook. "Terserah, tapi aku tetap tidak ingin mengingat ulang tahunku."

"Hu. Payah." Jungkook menggembungkan kedua pipinya setelah mendengar jawaban Taehyung.

"Tapi, barusan kau menyamakan dirimu dengan ibuku. Apakah itu berarti kau akan menjadi ibu bagi anak-anakku nanti? Hehe." Gurau Taehyung kemudian menarik kedua sudut bibirnya keatas, menunjukkan sebuah senyuman.

"Menjijikkan." Jawab Jungkook singkat, sembari mencubit kuat lengan Taehyung hingga ia mengaduh kesakitan.

Mereka berdua terlalu sibuk dengan dunia mereka ketika berdua seperti ini, bahkan tak menyadari Hoseok melintas dibelakang mereka, menatap keduanya dan tersenyum kecut― Seolah sedang berusaha merelakan sesuatu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah kelasnya berakhir, Taehyung bergegas menuju perpustakaan untuk menemui Hoseok. Tidak seperti biasanya, Hoseok memintanya untuk berbicara empat mata, tanpa Jimin maupun Namjoon.

Setelah ia mendapatkan sosok yang dicarinya, ia duduk berhadapan dengannya di sebuah meja yang disediakan di perpustakaan.

"Aku akan segera mengatakannya, karena aku punya beberapa urusan yang harus kuselesaikan lagi." Ujar Hoseok menatap lurus kearah Taehyung. "Apa kau menyukai Jungkook?"

".. Apa maksudmu?" Taehyung tak memahami kalimat yang pernah Taehyung pertanyakan kepada Hoseok sebelumnya.

"Aku dapat mengetahuinya hanya dengan melihatnya saja. Kau berbeda ketika bersamanya, ketimbang bersama kekasihmu yang lain. Semacam, ekspresimu yang terlihat lebih jelas ketika bersamanya, ketimbang ekspresimu yang selalu kau tahan ketika bersama kekasihmu yang lain."

Taehyung tak dapat menyangkal kalimat Hoseok. Memang benar yang dikatakannya. Ia memang merasa lebih nyaman bersama Jungkook ketimbang kekasihnya yang lain. Ia menyadari, bahwa Jungkook berbeda.

Menyadarinya pun, ia tak bisa melakukan apapun. Ia selalu menahan diri, mengingat kemungkinan bahwa Hoseok masih memendam perasaan terhadap Jungkook.

"Aku.." Taehyung tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya. Bahkan meskipun ia menyadari perasaannya sekalipun, ia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Jangan menahan diri." Ujar Hoseok seolah bisa membaca pikiran Taehyung. "Pergilah untuknya Taehyung, buktikan padaku bahwa kau tak selamanya mempermainkan perempuan. Satu hal yang pasti, aku tak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau mempermainkan Jungkook." Tegas Hoseok sebelum akhirnya beranjak pergi dan meninggalkan Taehyung sendirian.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Maka hal pertama yang dilakukan Taehyung ketika menyadari perasaannya terhadap Jungkook adalah― Ia segera memutuskan kekasih-kekasihnya yang lain.

Meskipun berakhir dengan wajahnya yang berubah menjadi babak belur.

 **.**

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya. Bajingan." Kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan oleh kekasih terakhirnya.

Taehyung sama sekali tidak menyesali perbuatannya, karena setelahnya ia berpapasan dengan Jungkook saat ia berjalan menuju klinik kampus.

"Biar kutebak, kau habis putus dengan kekasihmu?" Jujur saja, Jungkook kebingungan saat mendapati jawaban Taehyung justru malah mengangguk dan tersenyum senang, sebelum akhirnya memeluk Jungkook erat, membuat sosok perempuan tersebut kebingungan karenanya.

"Aku sudah bebas, Jungkookie~"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jungkook, apa pendapatmu kalau aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu?" Tanya Taehyung di sambungan teleponnya dengan Jungkook.

"Hm? Biasa saja." Jawab Jungkook singkat. Ia sudah tak lagi terkejut dengan kalimat Taehyung. Setelah Taehyung putus dengan semua kekasihnya, ia jadi sering menggoda dan menggombali Jungkook.

"Oh ya? Kenapa?"

"Hm, kenapa ya? Kupikir kau memang selalu berkata begitu kepada semua perempuan." Jungkook berujar, berusaha mencari jawaban yang tepat.

"Aish, aku tak menyangkal. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak tulus kepada mereka, sungguh."

"Lalu? Kau tulus kepadaku?"

"Kau akan tahu jawabannya kalau kau keluar ke balkon kamarmu." Ujar Taehyung tertawa pelan dibalik sambungan telepon.

Jungkook sama sekali tak mengerti apa maksud Taehyung. Waktu sudah menunjukkan tengah malam, dan bulan dapat terlihat dengan jelas. Apa Taehyung ingin agar dirinya melihat kearah bulan dan melancarkan beberapa kalimat gombalan usang? Ah, terserah saja. Jungkook tetap mematuhi perintah Taehyung untuk keluar ke balkon kamarnya dan mendongak keatas. "Sudah, lalu?"

"Hei, aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk melihat kearah bulan? Lihat kebawah~"

Mata Jungkook terbelalak kaget, hampir saja menjatuhkan handphonenya. Taehyung, berada di bawah. Dengan lilin menyala di jalanan depan rumah Jungkook yang sudah diatur letaknya hingga cahaya mengukir sebuah tulisan.

 **Happy birthday, cutie. I Love You.**

Jungkook melirik kearah jam di handphonenya, 00:01. Hari sudah berganti. Sekarang tanggal 1 September, hari ultang tahun Jungkook. Taehyung memberikan kejutan yang benar-benar diluar dugaannya.

"But, why?" Tanya Jungkook penuh keraguan.

"Because you're cute, cutie."

"Is it just because I'm err― Cute?"

"No. I fell in love with you. Not for how you look, just for who you are. Well, although you look cute too." Taehyung sedikit tertawa pelan disela kalimatnya.

"Ehm, okay."

Hening. Namun Taehyung tahu, sambungan telepon belum terputus, sebagaimana ia masih dapat merasakan bunyi nafas Jungkook yang tak beraturan.

"I'm confused."

"Hm? Why?" Lagi-lagi, Taehyung tertawa pelan, "You don't have to answer it, if you don't want to." Sejujurnya, Taehyung takut akan penolakan. Mengingat selama ini ia tak pernah menyampaikan perasaan terlebih dulu.

"Well, wanna know the truth?"

"What?"

"I also have the same feeling for you."

Oh, sialan.

Taehyung memberi jeda untuk keheningan. Membiarkan dirinya menarik nafas sebanyak-banyaknya, sebelum akhirnya memberanikan dirinya untuk mengeluarkan suara.

"I'm not a romantic guy―" Demi apapun, Taehyung berani bersumpah bahwa ia merasa darahnya berdesir lebih cepat, begitu pula dengan jantungnya. Ia kembali menarik nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya ia kembali berujar,

"― So would you be mine?"

"WAIT. UH."

Hening.

"YEAH, I WOULD. BYE." Sedetik kemudian, Jungkook mematikan sambungan telepon dan mengirim pesan singkat kepada Taehyung.

 ** _"Sebaiknya kau pulang, ini sudah larut, bodoh."_**

Taehyung tersenyum membaca pesan singkat tersebut, sebelum akhirnya langsung membalasnya, _"Aku diusir? Huhu. Baiklah. Sekali lagi, selamat semakin tua. Jangan tidur terlalu larut_ _―_ _Eh sekarang sudah larut ya_ _―_ _Yasudah. Pokoknya aku mencintaimu."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 2

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 : About Jimin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hubungan Taehyung dengan Jungkook sangat berbeda jauh dibandingkan hubungannya dengan kekasih-kekasihnya yang sebelumnya. Tidak ada bermesraan, hanya bercanda gurau. Namun Taehyung lebih menikmatinya. Ia selalu mengekspos ekspresinya dengan jujur, tak ingin menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Jungkook sama sekali. Walaupun ulang tahunnya adalah pengecualian.

Teman-temannya, termasuk Seokjin-hyung juga turut senang dengan keputusan bijak Taehyung yang memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan serius dengan Jungkook. Hampir semuanya, kecuali Jimin.

Taehyung masih ingat ekspresi Jimin saat itu. Memang Jimin mengucapkan selamat kepadanya, namun terdengar seperti paksaan. Entahlah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah hampir sebulan sejak Taehyung berpacaran dengan Jungkook. Ia mencintai Jungkook tanpa alasan, tapi apakah Jungkook juga? Ia sedikit takut jika Jungkook sama seperti kekasihnya yang lain. Maka daripada ia terus berpikiran negatif, ia memutuskan untuk segera menanyakan secara langsung pada Jungkook.

"Hei, tiba-tiba saja aku teringat, mengapa kau mau menerimaku? Maksudku, aku― Yang playboy ini?"

"Cinta itu buta."

"Wah, kasihan."

"Ya, kasihan si cinta, dia buta."

"Oke, aku serius."

".. Baiklah, katakan saja aku bodoh karena aku sudah menyukaimu sejak sekolah menengah."

Taehyung kaget, serius. Taehyung kaget. Bagaimana bisa― Sejak sekolah menengah― Tapi Hoseok kan― Entahlah.

"Aku sudah menyukaimu duluan sebelum berpacaran dengan Hoseok. Aku merasa begitu jahat pada Hoseok. Huh."

"Tapi kenapa?"

".. Kau orang pertama yang berbicara denganku, meskipun saat itu kau hanya menawariku makanan. Ugh. BAIKLAH, AKU BENAR-BENAR MERASA BODOH SEKARANG."

Taehyung mendekap sosok perempuan disampingnya, kemudian meraih beberapa helai rambut Jungkook untuk ia hirup aromanya kemudian.

"Babi."

"Apa kau bila―" Baru saja Jungkook menoleh kearah Taehyung, tiba-tiba saja Taehyung membungkam bibirnya dengan menggunakan bibir Taehyung. Mereka berciuman. Ciuman pertama Jungkook, meskipun ia tak yakin apakah ini yang pertama bagi Taehyung.

Kali ini Jimin yang melintas dibelakang mereka, entah apa yang ia pikirkan ketika menatap keduanya, dengan tatapan hampa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Hah? Kau bicara apa?" Taehyung sedikit menghernyitkan dahinya, menatap Jimin dengan heran.

"Kau tahu kan, kalau selama ini hubungan kita melebihi teman?"

"Ya, tentu saja, kau teman dekatku."

"Kau juga tahu, kalau aku gay."

"Ya, karena itu kau berpacaran dengan Yoongi-hyung."

"Kumohon. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Yoongi-hyung?"

"Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai hyungku."

"Terserah kalau begitu, aku mencintaimu juga." Tentu saja, Taehyung tidak serius. Apapun akan ia lakukan untuk segera pergi dari hadapan Jimin, yang entah mengapa malah bersikap seperti ini padanya.

Padahal, sebelumnya Taehyung hanya mengunjungi rumah Jimin untuk mengantarkan sebuah kue yang dibuat oleh ibu Seokjin. Tapi Jimin malah membawanya masuk kedalam rumah dan melarangnya untuk pulang. Lalu, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Aku hanya ingin kau menemaniku sebentar, tidak ada orang dirumah." Ujar Jimin kemudian.

Memang inilah yang selalu dirasakan Taehyung kalau hanya berdua dengan Jimin. Sebenarnya ia mengetahuinya sejak awal, bahwa Jimin memiliki ketertarikan dengannya. Namun selama ini ia selalu menyangkalnya dan membuang jauh-jauh pemikirannya tersebut. Bahkan Taehyunglah yang mengenalkan Yoongi kepada Jimin. Padahal ia sempat merasa lega karena berpikiran kini Jimin tidak lagi tertarik kepadanya, namun ternyata pemikirannya salah.

 **.**

Beberapa hari setelahnya, Taehyung selalu mengunjungi rumah Jimin dengan rutin, setiap malam. Beralasan karena Jimin yang memintanya, untuk mengajarinya pelajaran aritmatika di kampusnya yang tidak begitu ia kuasai.

Terlebih lagi hubungannya dengan Jungkook yang sedikit merenggang, hanya karena kesalah pahaman. Terlebih lagi ketika para mantan kekasih Taehyung secara tiba-tiba menyerang Jungkook ketika Taehyung tak ada. Meskipun pada akhirnya masalah demi masalah berhasil Taehyung selesaikan, masalah lain selalu timbul lagi. Entah sejak kapan Taehyung menyadari bahwa hubungan percintaannya dengan Jungkook tak semulus yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

Ditambah Taehyung yang selalu jujur kepada Jungkook tentang dirinya yang mengunjungi kediaman Jimin setiap malam, membuat Jungkook berkesimpulan bahwa Taehyung memiliki waktu lebih banyak bersama Jimin ketimbang dirinya. Jungkook juga tahu kalau Jimin gay, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak memikirkan segala kemungkinan terburuk.

 **.**

Fokus Taehyung selalu terbagi dua, antara handphonenya dan mengajarkan Jimin. Dan hal itu membuat Jimin terusik, "Tae, kau menyuruhku untuk fokus, tapi kau sendiri tidak fokus. Apa itu?"

"Oh, maaf. Aku perlu mengabari Jungkook."

"Oh."

"Hm, ayo lanjutkan pelajaran, kalau begitu."

"Hm."

"Jimin, kau kenapa?"

"Aku tidak apa."

"Aku tahu kau berbohong."

"Okay. I'm not fine. I'm jealous with her."

"Apa? Maksudmu, Jungkook?"

"Apa aku harus menjadi perempuan, agar aku bisa mendapatkanmu?" Kalimat Jimin membuat dada Taehyung sedikit berdenyut. Tapi ia tahu bahwa ini salah.

"Jimin, hentikan."

 **.**

Semula Taehyung memang menjalankan tugasnya untuk mengajarkan Jimin. Namun ditengah pelajaran yang diajarkan Taehyung, justru malah berakhir dengan Jimin yang selalu menggodanya dengan perkataan dan juga perbuatan. Taehyung yang sebelumnya selalu dihadapkan oleh situasi yang sama, yang berbeda hanyalah dulu para perempuan yang selalu menggodanya seperti ini. Dan Taehyung sama sekali tidak bisa menolak.

Dan ketika Taehyung tertidur, Jimin melakukan sesuatu terhadap tubuhnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kemungkinan terburuk yang selalu Jungkook khawatirkan justru malah terjadi. Ia menyadari bercak kemerahan yang terekspos di leher Taehyung ketika Taehyung datang mengunjungi apartemennya. Jungkook tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Hei, kau marah?" Tanya Taehyung, memastikan Jungkook.

"Tidak. Hanya saja, kecewa."

"Apa kau akan memaafkankku? Hei, aku minta maaf."

"Aku tidak mengerti, kau berpacaran denganku― Tapi kau justru meluangkan waktu bersamanya. Padahal kau juga tahu kalau dia memiliki ketertarikan padamu."

"Ketahuilah, aku hanya mengetesmu saja." Ya, benar. Taehyung melanjutkan kedekatannya dengan Jimin hanya sekedar untuk mengetes Jungkook, ingin mengetahui sejauh mana kepeduliannya. Meskipun ia tahu bahwa ia telah membuat sebuah kesalahan besar.

"Mengetes? Memangnya aku bahan tes?"

Kini Taehyung merasa begitu bodoh. Ia ingin Jungkook mempercayainya, tapi ia justru malah meragukan Jungkook.

 **.**

Jungkook berlari masuk kedalam kamarnya dan segera mengunci pintu kamarnya, sementara Taehyung menyusulnya namun terpisahkan oleh pintu kamar yang dikunci Jungkook dari dalam.

Air mata Taehyung menetes. Kenapa ia menangis? Padahal yang tersakiti disini adalah Jungkook, bukan dirinya. Ia tahu pasti hal itu. Namun tetap saja, ia merasa dadanya sesak.

"Jungkook?" Taehyung memanggil nama kekasihnya, namun tak ada jawaban.

"Kumohon maafkan aku, aku tak ingin kehilangan dirimu."

"Tak ingin kehilangan, tapi perbuatanmu itu malah membuat kehilangan, bodoh." Timpal Jungkook kemudian, membuat dada Taehyung semakin berdenyut mendengarnya.

"Ya, aku tahu aku bodoh." Merasa tak akan ada gunanya keberadaannya disini, Taehyung beranjak untuk menjauh, "Aku pulang, kalau begitu."

 **.**

Bahkan setibanya di rumah, Taehyung tak hentinya mengirimkan pesan singkat kepada Jungkook, karena ia sama sekali tidak mengangkat panggilan teleponnya.

 _"Jungkook sayang?"_

 _"Kumohon, jawab."_

 _"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan menuruti kemauanmu."_

 _"Maumu bagaimana, sekarang?"_

Tak lama setelahnya, akhirnya Jungkook menjawab pesan singkatnya, ** _"Tidak tahu."_**

 _"Aku tidak mau jawaban tidak jelas. Aku ingin kita menyelesaikannya."_

 ** _"Maumu bagaimana?"_**

 _"Aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu, aku mencintaimu."_

 ** _"Jangan seperti itu, kau mencintainya, kan?"_**

 _"Aku tidak mencintainya, aku tidak pernah serius terhadapnya. Sungguh."_

Tak dibalas.

 _"Memang, aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Tapi aku juga tidak ingin kau tersakiti, terlebih lagi karena aku."_

 ** _"Salahmu sendiri, kan?"_**

 _"Ya, aku tahu ini salahku."_

 _"Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk menebus kesalahanku?"_

 _"Tidak ada."_

 ** _"Kau tahu sendiri."_**

 _"Lalu, maumu bagaimana?"_

 _"Aku akan menuruti kemauanmu, sekalipun aku harus menghilang."_

 ** _"Ya sudah. Selesai."_**

Maka dengan pesan singkat tersebut, mengakhiri hubungan Taehyung dengan Jungkook.

 _"Aku minta maaf atas segalanya. Aku minta maaf karena belum membahagiakanmu, justru malah menyakitimu."_

 ** _"Ya, terimakasih untuk segalanya. Silahkan berbahagia bersama Jimin."_**

 **.**

Kali ini, giliran Taehyung yang mengirim pesan singkat pada Jimin.

 _"Aku dan Jungkook sudah berakhir. Terimakasih atas segalanya."_

Butuh waktu lama bagi Taehyung untuk mendapatkan balasan dari Jimin, setelahnya.

Pada saat itu, Jimin langsung membaca pesan Taehyung, sebenarnya. Namun ia sama sekalai tak menyangka bahwa hal tersebut benar-benar terjadi. Ia merasa sangat bersalah. Menyadari bahwa cinta Taehyung pada Jungkook tulus. Tak peduli seberapa keras ia berusaha, Taehyung tak akan pernah meliriknya.

 ** _"Maafkan aku."_**

 ** _"Dan terimakasih untuk segalanya."_**

 ** _"Anggap saja kau tidak pernah mengenalku."_**

 ** _"Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar tak tahu diri."_**

 ** _"Padahal kau sudah mengenalkanku pada Yoongi-hyung, tapi aku malah menghancurkan hubunganmu."_**

 ** _"Aku benar-benar minta maaf."_**

Butuh waktu bagi Jimin untuk mencerna semuanya, hingga akhirnya ia mengirim pesan singkat tersebut tanpa berharap mendapatkan balasan. Tak lupa ia mengirimkan pesan singkat berisi permohonan maaf kepada Jungkook dan menjelaskan keadaan sebenarnya, waktu bagi Jimin untuk mencerna semuanya, hingga akhirnya ia mengirim pesan singkat tersebut tanpa berharap mendapatkan balasan. Tak lupa ia mengirimkan pesan singkat berisi permohonan maaf kepada Jungkook dan menjelaskan keadaan sebenarnya, setelahnya.

 **.**

Sekarang, semuanya tak berarti bagi Taehyung, karena kini ia telah kehilangan perempuan yang ia cintai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 3

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3 : About Yoongi, Hoseok, and Seokjin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa hari setelahnya, Yoongi mendatangi Taehyung dan langsung menghajarnya tepat di wajah.

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya, brengsek."

"Kalau bukan karena Jimin, aku tidak akan sudi menahan diri seperti sebelumnya." Yoongi mencengkram kerah baju Taehyung dan memojokkannya hingga ke dinding.

"Setelah kau mempermainkan Yoonji, kini kau mempermainkan Jungkook dan Jimin? Apa maumu, sialan?!"

Taehyung tak dapat menyangkal semua kalimat Yoongi. Terlebih kalimat terakhirnya. Memang benar yang dikatakan Yoongi. Sebelumnya, hubungannya dengan Yoongi baik-baik saja, sebelum akhirnya Taehyung membuat sebuah kesalahan.

Alasan mengapa Yoongi begitu membenci Taehyung adalah― Karena Taehyung mempermainkan Yoonji, adik perempuan Yoongi. Menjadikannya satu dari sekian kekasihnya yang tak berarti apa-apa bagi Taehyung.

Saat ini, Taehyung hanya bisa merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Padahal sebelumnya ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak mempermainkan perasaan seseorang lagi, tapi ia justru mengulanginya lagi.

Taehyung sama sekali tak melakukan permbelaan diri ataupun pemberontakan. Ia merasa begitu lemah. Disaat bersamaan, ia merasa dirinya pantas untuk mendapatkan ini semua. Mungkin, inilah yang disebut dengan karma.

Yoongi mengepalkan tangannya, sudah siap untuk melancarkan sebuah pukulan di perut Taehyung, namun tiba-tiba saja, ia menghentikan gerakan tangannya.

"Kalau bukan karena tubuh lemahmu, aku pasti sudah menghajarmu hingga kau kesulitan untuk bernafas." Setelahnya, Yoongi langsung melepas cengkramannya dan meninggalkan Taehyung yang setelahnya terkulai lemas terduduk di lantai.

Air mata kembali menetes dari sudut matanya. Ia merasa begitu hampa. Ia membutuhkan Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak cukup sampai dengan Yoongi, kini giliran Hoseok. Untuk pertama kalinya, Taehyung menyaksikan seorang Hoseok menghajar seseorang. Terlebih lagi, seseorang tersebut adalah Taehyung.

Hanya sebuah tonjokan di rahang kanan Taehyung. Setelahnya Hoseok meninggalkannya tanpa berkata apapun.

Taehyung dapat merasakan dengan jelas amarah dan kekecewaan Hoseok terhadapnya. Ia telah kehilangan kepercayaan seorang teman.

Tidak sakit. Semua pukulan itu sama sekali tidak terasa oleh Taehyung. Ia lebih merasa tersiksa karena hatinya terasa telah teriris dan remuk. Menyadari bahwa ia telah menggali lubang di tempat yang sama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di saat seperti ini, hanya Seokjin yang mau mendengar keluh kesah Taehyung, meskipun Seokjin tetap saja menyalahkannya. Tapi tak apa, ia sendiri juga menyadari kesalahan fatal yang telah ia perbuat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 4

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4 : About Us**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung sudah memutuskannya.

Taehyung sudah mengakhiri semuanya.

Taehyung begitu yakin dengan keputusannya. Akal sehatnya mengatakan bahwa ini yang terbaik, namun tetap saja ia merasa gelisah, tanpa Jungkook.

Tangannya meraih handphonenya dan berusaha menghubungi Jungkook. Meskipun ia tahu bahwa Jungkook tidak menjawab panggilannya sama sekali. Maka ia mengirimkan pesan singkat, berharap Jungkook segera membalasnya dan menerimanya kembali.

 _"Aku tak bisa kehilangan dirimu."_

 _"Kumohon, berikan aku kesempatan."_

 _"Aku benar-benar menyayangimu. Aku mencintaimu."_

 _"I'm sorry, please forgive me. I beg to you."_

 _"I need you."_

 _"Please back to me."_

 _"I love you."_

 _"Jungkook.."_

 _"Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama."_

 _"I'll never touch anyone except you."_

 _"I'll never tease anyone except you."_

 _"I'll never love anyone except you."_

 _"Because there's only you."_

 _"Please, can you forgive me?"_

Taehyung bahkan sempat tertidur saat menunggu balasan dari Jungkook, namun sempat terbangun beberapa kali karena kegelisahan juga mengejarnya hingga alam mimpi, ia bermimpi bahwa Jungkook memaafkannya dan kembali kepadanya.

Hingga akhirnya ia terbangun di malam hari, dengan sebuah balasan.

 _ **"Kau tidak perlu berjanji kalau kau tidak menepatinya."**_

Taehyung segera membalasnya, _"Aku akan menepatinya, karena itu aku berjanji."_

 ** _"I'm just afraid."_**

 _"I promise."_

 ** _"Ya sudah, aku memaafkanmu."_**

 _"Jadi, kita bisa memulainya dari awal kan?"_

 ** _"Hm."_**

Antara lega dan khawatir yang dirasakan oleh Taehyung. Akal sehatnya tahu bahwa ini salah. Tak seharusnya ia meminta agar Jungkook kembali. Karena ia sendiripun tahu, cepat atau lambat, ia akan segera meninggalkan Jungkook.

Ia akan segera kehilangan Jungkook lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah sebulan sejak kejadian tersebut. Semula, keduanya menjadi sedikit canggung, namun perlahan keduanya kembali menjadi seperti semula.

Kecuali saat Taehyung tiba-tiba saja mengirimkan pesan singkat kepada Jungkook, _"Would you forgive me if I disappeared someday, without saying goodbye?"_

Yang kemudian disusul oleh pesan lainnya, _"Maaf, aku hanya bercanda."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah hampir sebulan Taehyung tidak datang ke kampus, bahkan Jungkook tak tahu alasannya. Biasanya, Taehyung selalu mengatakan sesuatu terlebih dahulu sebelum Jungkook bertanya. Kali ini, Jungkook tak bertanya apapun, dan Taehyung tak memberi tahu apapun. Membuat Jungkook mengkhawatirkannya, sungguh.

Maka hari ini, ia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi kediaman Seokjin, meskipun ia tak memberitahu Taehyung tentang kedatangannya sama sekali.

 **.**

"Jadi.. Taehyung tidak memberi tahu sama sekali?" Tanya Seokjin kemudian dijawab oleh gelengan pelan Jungkook, ia semakin khawatir sesuatu terjadi pada Taehyung.

".. Taehyung sedang dirawat di rumah sakit."

Jungkook mematung saat mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Seokjin, "Oppa, kau bercanda, kan?" Ia merasa sekujur tubuhnya melemas secara tiba-tiba. Taehyung sakit? Taehyung sakit apa? Mengapa Taehyung tak mengabarinya sama sekali? Setidaknya, kan Jungkook bisa datang untuk menjenguknya. "Taehyung.. Sakit apa?"

".. Mungkin sebaiknya kau tidak perlu tahu. Tapi jangan khawatir, ia akan segera sembuh." Ujar Seokjin kemudian memijat pelipisnya dan menghela nafas berat, "Padahal, sebentar lagi ulang tahunnya.."

Ulang tahun Taehyung. Sampai sekarang Jungkook bahkan tidak mengetahui kapan ulang tahun Taehyung. "Ulang tahun Taehyung?"

"Hm. Sudah kuduga, Taehyung sama sekali tak memberi tahumu― Ia berulang tahun tanggal 30 Desember."

30 Desember― Dua hari lagi.

 **.**

Jungkook segera mengirimkan pesan singkat pada Taehyung setelahnya.

 ** _"Bodoh. Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau sedang dirawat dirumah sakit?"_**

Ia segera mendapat balasan dari Taehyung, _"Hm? Kau tidak bertanya."_

Jungkook merasa dadanya berdenyut saat membaca balasan dari Taehyung. Tak seperti biasanya Taehyung begini.

 _ **"Dua hari lagi, bolehkah aku menjengukmu?"**_

 _"Karena kau sudah terlanjur tahu, apa boleh buat."_

Jungkook sedikit tak menyangka jawaban Taehyung. Entah ia tak mengerti dengan jawaban Taehyung yang sepertinya tidak senang saat Jungkook mengetahui― Entah kenyataan bahwa Taehyung dirawat dirumah sakit, ataupun Jungkook yang sudah mengetahui hari kelahiran Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook benar-benar mengunjungi Taehyung di rumah sakit dua hari kemudian, pada tanggal 30 Desember.

Rasanya ingin meneteskan matanya saat mendapatkan sosok Taehyung, yang begitu tak berdaya.

"Sebenarnya, kau sakit apa?" Tanya Jungkook kemudian membelai pipi Taehyung menggunakan punggung tangannya."Kau akan segera sembuh, kan?"

Taehyung yang semula diam kemudian menggeleng pelan, "Aku akan segera sembuh setelah operasi besok. Jangan khawatir."

"Kumohon, kau.." Jungkook tak bisa menahan air matanya yang terus memaksa untuk mengalir.".. Jangan tinggalkan aku."

".. Kau menangis? Kumohon, jangan menangis. Kau menangis karenaku lagi? Aku benar-benar jahat. Maafkan aku." Ujar Taehyung hampir meneteskan air matanya, tak kuasa menyadari kekasihnya menangis karena dirinya, rasanya ia ingin segera mendekap sosok rapuh tersebut.

"Tidak, akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf." Jungkook menepis air matanya, berusaha agar tidak meneteskannya lagi. "Selamat ulang tahun, bodoh."

Taehyung tersenyum mendengar ucapan Jungkook, ia tak merasa begitu buruk mendengar ucapan seperti itu. Setidaknya, ulang tahunnya kali ini tidak begitu buruk.

"Jungkook," Pemilik namapun menoleh. "Terimakasih, atas kedatanganmu hari ini. Terimakasih sudah membuatku menyukai hari ulang tahunku. Terimakasih sudah menjadi hadiah terindah dalam hidupku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung sempat mengirimkan Jungkook sebuah pesan singkat di hari ia akan menjalani operasi.

 _"Sometimes, it's hard to find words to tell you how much you mean to me. A lot of times, I don't say anything at all. But I hope someday, you'll understand, having you is what I live for._

 _I love you."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tahun baru.

Jungkook sama sekali tidak menghubungi Taehyung setelah ia terakhir kali Taehyung mengirim pesan kepadanya. Dan hari ini, ia berencana untuk menemuinya lagi.

Sebelum itu, ia menghubungi Seokjin terlebih dahulu untuk menanyakan kondisi Taehyung, berharap ia baik baik saja. Namun jawaban Seokjin sama sekali tidak menyenangkan hatinya, ia bahkan hampir menjatuhkan handphonenya saat menyadari bahwa ia telah kehilangan orang yang dicintainya.

"Operasi Taehyung gagal. Taehyung sudah meninggal."

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	6. Epilogue

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Epilogue : A letter for Jungkook**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah sebulan sejak Taehyung meninggal.

Jungkook masih menyimpan semua barang dan kenang-kenangan yang diberikan Taehyung kepadanya. Namun, hampir tak pernah ia sentuh lagi, karena air matanya selalu mengalir tanpa ia sadari setiap kali ia mengingat Taehyung.

Ketika ia sedang mengepak barang-barangnya untuk mendekor ulang apartemennya, ia menemukan secarik amplop, berisikan sebuah surat. Surat yang Taehyung tulis untuknya ketika peringatan hari jadi mereka. Taehyung berpesan kepada Jungkook untuk membacanya ketika mereka sudah berpisah, untuk mengenang masa-masa ketika mereka masih bersama, begitulah.

Dan mungkin, sudah saatnya bagi Jungkook untuk membaca surat ini, benar kan Taehyung?

Dengan penuh keraguan, Jungkook membuka amplop tersebut dan menarik secarik kertas yang berada didalamnya. Menahan diri untuk tak meloloskan air matanya.

Sebuah kertas berwarna soft pink, dengan gambar kelinci dimana-mana.

Jungkook mengarahkan dirinya untuk membaca kata demi kata yang ditulis dengan tulisan tangan Taehyung dengan seksama,

 ** _Apa kabar?_**

 ** _Semoga kau tetap baik-baik saja walaupun aku tak berada di sisimu._**

 ** _Kau tahu, aku minta maaf atas segalanya._**

 ** _Aku minta maaf karena sudah meninggalkanmu._**

 ** _Aku minta maaf karena aku tidak pernah mengatakan tentang kondisiku._**

 ** _Aku memang egois. Aku tak seharusnya memilikimu jika pada akhirnya aku akan meninggalkanmu._**

 ** _Ketahuilah, aku tak pernah berniat untuk meninggalkanmu._**

 ** _Aku tak ingin meninggalkanmu. Aku tak ingin kehilangan dirimu. Aku mencintaimu._**

Jungkook menahan nafas. Ia sempat marah kepada Taehyung dan bertengkar dengannya ketika Taehyung memberinya surat tersebut dan mengatakan untuk membacanya setelah mereka berpisah. Jungkook selalu berpikiran bahwa Taehyung memang sudah berniat untuk meninggalkannya. Ia merasa kesulitan bernafas ketika membaca tulisan selanjutnya,

 ** _Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau masih ingat saat kita pertama kali bertemu?_**

 ** _Jujur saja, sebenarnya aku tidak ingat kapan kita pertama kali bertemu. Yang ku tahu pasti, pertemuanku denganmu adalah sebuah anugrah. Aku bersyukur bertemu denganmu._**

 ** _Aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu sebagai dirimu apa adanya. I love you, because you're you. Hahaha._**

 ** _Kau adalah yang pertama dan terakhir, Jungkook. Kau adalah cinta pertamaku. Kau adalah wanita pertama yang kucintai, setelah ibuku._**

Jungkook tertegun. Kali pertama Taehyung mengakui bahwa ia mencintai ibunya.

 _ **Sangat mudah untuk mendapatkanmu.**_

 _ **Aku bahkan tak menyangka ternyata kau terlebih dulu menyukaiku sebelum aku bahkan melirik kepadamu.**_

 _ **Aku tak akan mengatakan kau sama dengan para wanita lain. Kau berbeda. Kau istimewa.**_

 _ **Aku tak pernah menemui wanita lain seperti dirimu. Kau, dengan segala kekurangan dan ketidak sempurnaanmu. Tapi aku tetap mencintaimu.**_

 _ **Ya, memang sangat mudah untuk mendapatkanmu.**_

 _ **Tapi membutuhkan sebuah perjuangan untuk meyakinkanmu.**_

 _ **Mungkin itu juga yang membedakanmu dengan wanita lain. Karena sebelumnya aku selalu mengira bahwa semua wanita itu sama. Aku selalu mengira bahwa semua wanita selalu luluh ketika dihadapkan dengan bujuk rayu.**_

 _ **Tapi tidak denganmu.**_

 _ **Aku membutuhkan sebuah perjuangan yang tulus untuk benar-benar meyakinkanmu.**_

 _ **Seperti halnya ketika aku meyakinkanmu untuk kembali kepadaku.**_

 _ **Tapi ketahuilah, aku memang bersungguh-sungguh.**_

 _ **Apapun itu, aku tidak tahu penggunaan kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan perasaan cintaku padamu.**_

 _ **Indeed, words can't describe how much I love you.**_

 _ **Kuharap kau tetap menjalani hidup dan terus menatap kedepan, walau tanpa keberadaanku. Kuharap kau baik-baik saja.**_

 _ **Bahkan jika ketidakberadaanku mengganggumu, kau boleh melupakanku.**_

 _ **Sekali lagi aku minta maaf.**_

 _ **Maaf karena pada akhirnya aku harus meninggalkanmu.**_

 _ **Maaf karena aku tidak bisa melindungimu dan menjagamu.**_

 _ **Maafkan aku.**_

 _ **Kau adalah wanita pertama dan terakhir yang kucintai.**_

 _ **Aku mencintaimu.**_

Maka dengan berakhirnya surat tersebut, Jungkook tak kuasa menahan diri untuk meneteskan air mata.

Membasahi kertas dengan goresan pena tinta hitam bertulisan tangan Kim Taehyung.

Jungkook berjanji demi apapun, ia tak akan pernah melupakan sosok Taehyung, dan terus mengenangnya. Karena Taehyung sudah memiliki tempat tersendiri di dalam diri Jungkook, Taehyung terletak di lubuk hati Jungkook. Tersimpan erat, bersama cinta mereka berdua.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**


End file.
